Mi Lugar Especial
by Alexia93
Summary: Durante una fiesta, Freddie le enseña a Sam su lugar especial. SEDDIE. One-Shot.


**Hey, hey, os traigo otro one-shot. ****Sinceramente, no tenía en mente subir ninguno porque no se me ocurría nada, pero esta tarde he soñado esto. Los que salían en el sueño no eran Sam y Freddie, pero la idea me parece original. Poned la canción cuando salga el nombre y escuchadla conforme vais leyendo. Espero que os guste.**

**Y como siempre, ni iCarly ni la canción me pertenecen.**

Era un sábado por la noche y el trío de iCarly se encontraba en la fiesta de una compañera de clase a las afueras de Seattle. ¿Por qué a las afueras? Porque el volumen al que estaba la música habría sido un problema a la hora de hacer en la ciudad.

No era una fiesta muy formal, por lo que todos iban con vaqueros, cosa que Sam agradeció, ya que, en caso de haber sido formal, habría tenido que soportar una sesión de compras, maquillaje y peluquería con Carly.

-Esta fiesta es genial – Gritó la morena que bailaba muy entretenida con Brad - ¿Por qué no bailáis? – Les preguntó a sus dos amigos.

-Yo no tengo con quien – Dijo el castaño.

-¿Cómo que no? – Protestó Sam que estaba sentada a su lado – Ahora mismo tú y yo nos vamos a bailar.

Y dicho esto, agarró por la muñeca y lo arrastró a la pista de baile.

Hacía meses que no se peleaban. Bueno… se peleaban pero no tan constantemente como antes. Ahora se reducían a simples discusiones cada dos semanas, cada mes, cada dos meses incluso; y su amistad, que se había hecho más fuerte con el tiempo, los unía más que nunca.

Sin embargo, en el fondo y secretamente, ninguno de los dos quería que esa amistad fuera solo una amistad. Querían algo más, algo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pedir por miedo a arruinar lo que tenían ahora. Llevaban meses así, y ambos lo disimulaban perfectamente cuando el otro estaba delante. Nadie sospechaba del fuerte sentimiento que tenía el uno por el otro. Nadie excepto Carly, que, tras meses de insistirles, tanto a Sam como a Freddie, había desistido y le había dejado al tiempo, al karma y al cosmos la elección de juntarlos o dejarlos como amigos para siempre.

Bailaron como locos durante una hora y media sin parar, entonces decidieron que era hora de tomarse un descanso.

-Voy a por algo de comer – Le dijo Sam.

-Yo me quedaré por aquí dando vueltas. Si necesito algo ya te busco.

La rubia asintió y se dirigió a la mesa de los bocadillos. Freddie, en cambio, tomó otra dirección y se dirigió al exterior de la casa, pues necesitaba despejarse la cabeza y lo oídos de tanta música.

Miró a su alrededor y en el horizonte divisó una colina. Una extraña sensación lo invadió al verla, y decidió acercarse más. Le resultó gracioso el haber salido de allí para despejarse de la música y que, a pesar de estar bastante lejos, se siguiera oyendo a la perfección. Subió por la colina, y al llegar a la cima, reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Era un pequeño campo circular rodeado por árboles. Allí solía llevarlo su padre por las tardes a jugar, y por las noches se tumbaban en el suelo a mirar las estrellas y la luna. Cuando su padre se fue, pasó a ser su lugar secreto, y siempre que podía, cogía su bicicleta o el autobús y se pasaba allí las tardes. Ahora que tenía coche, era más fácil llegar.

-A Sam le gustaría este sitio – Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

Entonces se preguntó que por qué no enseñárselo, si al fin y al cabo ahora se llevaban tan bien.

Se dio la vuelta, descendió la colina, se metió en la casa y se escabulló entre la marea de gente que bailaba como loca, hasta que divisó entre la multitud una cabellera dorada. Se acercó a ella y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

-Ven, quiero enseñarte una cosa.

-¿El qué?

-Tú ven – Le dijo él sin soltarla.

Con una mirada perpleja, hizo lo que le pedía y le siguió, rodeándolo también con el brazo al ver que él no la soltaba. Salieron de nuevo de la casa, la llevó hasta el pie de la colina, subió hasta la cima y se quedó allí parado.

-¿Para esto tanto misterio? ¿Para trepar una colina y quedarnos quietos?

-Lo que te quiero enseñar está ahí abajo.

-Pues a qué esperamos – Dijo ella empezando a descender la colina y arrastrándolo a él detrás.

Cuando llegaron al pie de la colina, se adentraron entre los árboles hasta que llegaron al claro que había en el centro. Freddie miró a su alrededor, recordando las tardes que había pasado allí con su padre, cuando una frase que le dijo una vez, cruzó su mente.

_Este es mi sitio especial, y por eso te traigo a ti aquí. Porque tú eres muy especial para mí. Espero que, cuando crezcas, tú también traigas aquí a alguien que sea muy especial para ti, porque solo esas personas tienen la entrada permitida a este lugar._

Sin mediar palabra, avanzó un par de pasos, y se tumbó en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ven – Dijo dando golpes con la mano en el suelo invitándola a tumbarse a su lado – Te estás perdiendo lo mejor de este sitio.

Con la duda reflejada en su rostro, obedeció y se tumbó a su lado.

-¿Y ahora?

Él no dijo ni una palabra, simplemente miró al cielo como respuesta a la pregunta de Sam, quien lo imitó.

Sobre ellos se cernía un cielo negro como el azabache, impregnado de millones de estrellas gobernadas por una enorme luna llena. Normalmente, las luces de la ciudad no dejaban ver aquello, por eso Sam se quedó tan maravillada por aquella vista.

Fue a los pocos segundos cuando los primeros acordes de guitarra de la canción Náufrago de Sôber salieron de la casa y llegaron a oídos de los dos jóvenes.

_Fue tal vez una historia incapaz de olvidar,_

_De las que siempre acaban con un oscuro final,_

-Wow – Susurró Sam.

Freddie la miró dispuesto a contestarle algo ingenioso. Pero al volver la vista hacia ella, vio que la luna se reflejaba en los ojos azules de su amiga haciéndolos brillar como nunca lo habían hecho, provocando que una sensación que conocía perfectamente recorriera todo su cuerpo.

Sí. Wow – Fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de volver a quedare en silencio.

_Sueños que se han roto y otros se partieron por la mitad,_

_Labios que están secos pero que aún siguen inquietos por querer besar_

_Te seguiré esperando, un año, un siglo, la eternidad,_

_Mantendré encendido el fuego, por si piensas venir_

-Freddie.

-¿Sí?

_Naufragaré contigo, y unidos conservaremos nuestro calor,_

_Y juntos emprenderemos una ruta sin destino, un romance en el camino,_

-¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

-Es mi sitio especial. Solía venir aquí a jugar por las tardes con mi padre y a mirar las estrellas por la noche.

_Y al anochecer el viento hará recordar_

_Lucharé hasta que pueda conseguir el vencer este miedo a no poder saber de ti,_

_Y esta batalla loca no encaja su derrota para lograr decir que aquí..._

-¿Y por qué me has traído a mí aquí?

_Te seguiré esperando, un año, un siglo, la eternidad,_

-Porque mi padre me dijo una vez que, si algún día traía a alguien aquí, ese alguien tenía que ser muy especial para mí. Al menos tan especial como lo era yo para él.

_Mantendré encendido el fuego, por si piensas venir_

_Naufragaré contigo, y unidos conservaremos nuestro calor,_

El corazón de Sam dio un vuelco al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Tan especial era para él?

-Vaya… No sabía que era tan especial para ti.

_Y juntos emprenderemos una ruta sin destino, un romance en el camino,_

-Claro que lo eres. Parece mentira que todavía lo dudes. Eres mi mejor amiga y mi peor enemiga a la vez, tengo un montón de cosas en común contigo. Nunca dejar de sorprenderme, eres completamente impredecible. Eres especial Sam, y también lo eres para mí.

-Te quiero – Se golpeó a sí misma interiormente. ¿Cómo le podía haber dicho así de repente que lo quería?

-Y yo también a ti Sam – Dijo él en tono comprensivo, pues no había captado el significado del te quiero de ella.

_Y al anochecer el viento hará recordar_

-Pero no me quieres como yo te quiero a ti – Susurró dolida levantándose – Mejor me voy. No ha sido buena idea venir aquí.

-Pero…

Entonces una voz en su cabeza le hizo verlo todo con claridad:

"Idiota, te acaba de confesar lo que siente por ti. Ves y demuéstrale que tú también la quieres como ella te quiere a ti".

_Naufragaré contigo, en la isla del olvido, en la isla del perdido,_

_Y unidos conservaremos nuestro calor_

_(Solo) _Freddie se levantó del suelo, poseído por una decisión que no lo había dominado nunca de ese modo, y se acercó a Sam, mientras de la casa salían las notas del solo de guitarra de la canción.

-Sam… - Dijo con firmeza.

Y antes de que ella pudiera darse la vuelta y replicar, la agarró por la cintura, se acercó a ella y la acercó a él y la besó, dejándola helada durante un segundo. Cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y se entregó por completo a aquel beso, el cual se iba tornando más pasional conforme los segundos pasaban. Pasión provocada por todo el tiempo que ese sentimiento, ese beso, ese amor, había residido silenciosamente en el interior de los dos.

_Naufragaré contigo, y unidos conservaremos nuestro calor,_

_Y juntos emprenderemos una ruta sin destino, un romance en el camino,_

_Y al anochecer el viento hará recordar..._

-Yo también te quiero – Repitió él cuando se separaron con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, para después, volver a cerrar la distancia entre ambos.

**Hasta aquí. Espero que os guste. Sn duda, de todos los sueños que recuerdo haber tenido, este es el que más me ha gustado.**

**No tengo nada más que decir salvo que dejéis vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Besos ^^**


End file.
